Draconian (Earth-613)
History Origin Draconian's mother is human and his father, is a dragon. Elite Squadron Blood and Tragedy Personality Draconian's has a rather arrogant, loud, immature personality. He is hot-headed, highly determined. Even to the point of arrogance, and impulsiveness. Draconian also has anger issues, and is a defiant person, who does not like being told what to do, and prefers to give the orders, rather than take them. He often behaves immaturely and recklessly, in situations that require team work, and prefers to be in the spotlight, as he believes he is the "star of the show". He accuses the people around him for being sloppy instead of admitting that he is the one getting frustrated. His confidence stems from him being used to winning all the time, so consequently, losing prominent battles causes a great negative change in him. Draconian shares a familiar habit of making flirtatious innuendos and comments about women. Appearance Draconian is a well-built young man of average height with light tan skin, red eyes, and spiky red hair. Draconian's main outfit consists of a black tunic, black and white pants, with multiple brown belts over his chest; which are used to carry his sword. Two strapped black gloves, and a pair of black combat boots. In the past, he has been known to wear black pants and a white long sleeved jacket, with a red undershirt. He wore a brown utility belt, and black boots. He also wore brown and black gloves, with red circles on them. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Magic': Draconian utilizes fire magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. Fire magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. Abilities *'Unique Physiology': As the son of a dragon, Draconian has a host of unique abilities. **'Super strength:' Draconian has shown on numerous occasions to possess an incredible degree of strength. This ability is what grants him the power to lift his heavy sword in battle. **'Super speed': Draconian can move at superhuman speeds, although not supersonic. **'Invulnerability:' Draconian is nearly indestructible. He can withstand deadly assaults which would kill a normal human from powerful enemies in most of his fights, and, despite this, to still stand up to fight, and eventually obtain victory. He cannot be permanently injured, but he does experience pain. **'Enhanced Hearing:' Draconian can pick up the faintest of sounds over long distances. **'Enhanced Smell:' Draconian has a very keen sense of smell. Martial arts: Draconian is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his fire magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts to combat his opponents to great effect. Strength level Weaknesses He is hot-headed, and his anger can be a great advantage or disadvantage in battle. Draconian can be outwitted at times, and cannot control his anger, which leads his opponent to take advantage of his anger and recklessness. Aside from that his other weaknesses include: *'Intense Cold' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Draconian Sword': Draconian carries a massive sword around, and displays great skill with it. Transportation Relationships Dark Archer Along with Immortus, Draconian is also on Dark's long list of old acquaintances, and people he hates with a passion. Like Immortus, he doesn't know why Dark hates him, but it may have something to do with his past relationship with Morgan, as that was Immortus' thought as well. Morgan Morgan and Draconian were previously romantically involved in a relationship for several months. Their relationship has been broken up a multitude of times, but it ended for good after-- To Be Filled. Firestormblaze Firestormblaze and Draconian share a lot in common, which makes it easy for them to get along. They both have a certain amount of immaturity, paranoia, and perverseness. Though at times, Blaze has been known to go over the edge. Even to a degree where Draconian is the last person in reach to be by his side, but bail, due to the circumstances. Despite these rare times, there doesn't seem to be any degree of bad-blood between the two of them. Immortus Immortus and Draconian share a close bond. The two treat each other as brothers. Trivia *His name, Draconian means: of, pertaining to, or characteristic of Draco (a Dragon). Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Elite Squadron members Category:High Threats Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Guildbook Users Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed